World's Rightful Ruler
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: The world will always eventually succumb to its rightful ruler.


Title: "World's Rightful Ruler"  
Author: Kat Lee  
Rating: PG/K+  
Summary: The world will always eventually succumb to its rightful ruler.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

He could always win at a game of Risk. No one could ever beat him; no one ever had since the creation of the game. He liked to wear his General's cap when playing, his long, black tail swishing eagerly with each carefully schemed move, but it wasn't just an act. He viewed the game board as the world it was intended to be, and one country at a time, he took all that was meant to be his.

He was careful with each maneuver, regardless of the identity of his opponent and how great or pathetic their own skills. He did not waste a single man unless the spoils were great enough to equal the cost of that pretend life. He studied every move, taking his time as he went and ignoring everything else in the room.

Sabrina always did her best to distract him. It was hardest to concentrate around the teenaged Witch, because she knew every slight sound that irritated him. She'd purposefully leave the bathroom sink with just a teeny drip slipping out of the faucet. That tiny sound might go unnoticed to every one else in the house, but to Salem's feline ears, it might as well have been a river. She'd chatter and gab on the phone, try to distract him with the offering of doing spells for him, file her fingernails and toenails and let the clippings fly far too close to his ebony fur for comfort.

She always tried every trick in the book, but none of them worked. Salem would not be distracted from his goal. The world should be his, and it always would. His tail whisked with such speed and excitement that he almost knocked the game off of their bed. "I win!" he announced, purring. His emerald eyes gleamed.

"Again." Sabrina sighed heavily. "I don't know why I play with you. You always win."

Salem smiled at the girl. "The world will always eventually turn to the one who should own it."

"Yeah. That's why you're a cat and not a Wizard any more," Sabrina shot back, standing and grabbing her purse. "I've gotta go."

Salem watched, his smile slowly vanishing, at the girl ran out the door. He looked back to the game, his countenance falling. His purr ceased when he heard the front door slam shut and knew she wouldn't be returning any time soon. She was headed to meet Harvey, and that boy would keep her busy for the rest of the night. The kid was nice enough, but she was a Witch and should be with one of her own kind.

Salem sighed; his tail gave a slow, sad swish. Neither Sabrina nor Harvey was his problem. He was alone again tonight, and that left him with far too much time to think. His black tail curled around his furry buttocks. He sniffed disdainfully, his green eyes still resting on all of his flags on the board.

He had conquered the pretend world of Risk easily yet again, but sometimes, though he'd never admit it aloud, he was afraid he'd never manage to conquer the real world. He'd always be a cat, never again regain his rightful body and powers. The Supernatural world would be closed out by the humans, their kind, who were the rightful rulers of the Earth, overrun by mere mortals.

Salem sniffed. His ebony paw jetted out and slapped Sabrina's flags from the game board. They toppled easily to the floor. Salem leapt across the space of floor to the Spellman family spellbook in one single, graceful bound.

He'd spend some more time tonight remembering old spells which he could no longer use, but one day, he vowed, growling and his tail swishing with determination, one day, he would be able to use them again. One day, he would have his rightful body and his powers back. One day, he would conquer the world, and all the mortals who hated and tormented the Supernatural world would cower in the face of his might. He'd clean the little bastards up like he cleaned up a game of Risk, and the world would belong to its rightful ruler once again and forever more.

**The End**


End file.
